


Рядом

by GreenTarget



Series: РПФ по Teen Wolf [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTarget/pseuds/GreenTarget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку TW One String Fest "17-42. Тайлер Х/Дилан. Продюсеры сериала давят на них и заставляют скрывать свои отношения, но они то и дела прокалываются на публике, как бы их не рассаживали и не разводили в разные стороны."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рядом

Дилан знает: так будет лучше. И Тайлер не протестует тоже, легко и непринуждённо выстраивая между собой и окружающими стену из непробиваемой доброжелательности. Никому, ни единой душе не позволяя почувствовать, увидеть клокочущее внутри раздражение и злость.

Кто бы что ни говорил, но он — прекрасный актёр.

На публике их рассаживают, разводят в разные стороны. Не слишком далеко, чтобы это не казалось демонстративным, но и не позволяя оказываться слишком близко. Минимум три фута пропасти и всегда кто-то между.

Эфемерные, но непреодолимые препятствия.

Дилан тоже прекрасно играет. Он говорит без умолку, веселится и дурачится совсем как ребёнок, так, что даже случайные взгляды и прикосновения никто не должен воспринять всерьёз.

И ужасно лажает.

Потому что взгляды всё равно получаются слишком долгими, а прикосновения слишком интимными. Потому что Тайлер, вопреки всем договорённостям, вдруг садится рядом и прижимается бедром к его бедру, а Дилан слишком устал, чтобы заставить себя отодвинуться.

— Плохо выглядишь, — говорит Тайлер, салютуя двумя пальцами очередному фотографу. — Тебе нужно поспать.

— Занялся благотворительностью и подставляешь своё могучее плечо страждущим? Давай узнаем, способно ли оно заменить подушку, — Дилан смеётся и трётся о Тайлера щекой, кривляясь в камеру и урча, как огромный кот.

Напоказ, демонстративно.

Чтобы никто не увидел в этом его жесте сжигающую, благодарную нежность.


End file.
